Unindo o útil ao agradável
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Depois de cinco anos, Ikki irá reencontrar os amigos e leva uma companhia inusitada... só por precaução. [IkkixMime]


**UNINDO O ÚTIL AO AGRADÁVEL**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

**Capítulo 1**

_Ikki Pov_

Olá. Meu nome é Ikki Amamiya e tenho 28 anos. Sou formado em publicidade, mas não sou uma das minhas melhores propagandas e posso afirmar que sou meu pior marketing. Sofro de dor-de-cotovelo, um mal muito difundido entre os humanos, principalmente os do sexo feminino, mas que cismou de acometer minha humilde pessoa.

Amanhã, para você, será um dia como qualquer outro que já tenha vivido. Amanhã, para mim, é o primeiro dia das duas semanas de tortura que eu me auto programei. Exatos cinco anos de graduação serão completados amanhã e há malditos cinco anos marcamos de passar uma semana juntos comemorando. Quem? Eu e alguns de meus amigos de faculdade, uns do mesmo curso, outros que conheci pelos corredores. Mas o problema não é o grupo e sim, um dos integrantes dele: Hyoga.

Desde que o mundo se conhece por mundo, todos sabem que tenho uma queda por Alexei, um japonês com descendência russa, ao qual chamamos de Hyoga – seu segundo nome. Nos nossos primeiros encontros pelos corredores, não fui com a cara dele e posso dizer que ele também não foi com a minha. O ar prepotente que vinha dele me irritava ao extremo, da mesma forma que o meu jeito arrogante o desagradava. Tivemos um probleminha no final do segundo semestre, que se evaporou ao longo dos meses, até nos tornamos amigos no início do quinto semestre.

Mas aos poucos eu fui percebendo que a amizade que mantínhamos já não era mais o bastante para mim e com o tempo, percebi que para ele também não era. Começamos a sair em nosso último semestre, porém nenhum de nós falou alguma vez sobre firmar compromisso e com isso fomos deixando o tempo passar e passar, até o dia da nossa formatura.

Depois de todos terem sido entregues a seus respectivos quartos na república totalmente embriagados, Hyoga, já meio alto pela bebida, pediu que eu o acompanhasse até o seu quarto, que era praticamente do outro lado do pavilhão onde era o meu. Naquela noite, sozinhos naquele quarto, já que o companheiro de quarto dele estava com a namorada, Hyoga tentou me seduzir de todas as formas, mas bravamente eu o neguei. Não seria certo transarmos sem estarmos em plenas condições mentais. Passamos a noite juntos, abraçados um ao outro, sobre a cama dele de solteiro. E no dia seguinte, na hora da verdadeira despedida, enrolamos um pouco no campus até decidirmos o que faríamos para nos despedirmos apropriadamente um do outro.

"Nada. Cada despedida é como se fosse um novo fim. E eu não quero dar fim ao que eu sinto, a nós."

E com essa frase começou a minha queda. Namoramos por uns dois anos, antes de decidirmos morar juntos. Às vezes acho que a questão foi essa, rotina, às vezes acho que foi ele, às vezes ponho a culpa em mim mesmo, mas de qualquer forma, não duramos mais do que sete meses depois disso. Ele terminou e eu aceitei, apesar de procurar entender o porquê desconhecido. E desde então, eu não consigo me relacionar com nenhuma outra pessoa, porque penso nele dia e noite. E essa minha fixação vai piorar amanhã, por isso me precavi, dele, de mim, de todos os outros, que eu sei, terão pena de mim até o fim dos meus dias. Minha precaução tem nome: Mime Benetnasch.

**oOo**

Atrasei-me ao certificar que tudo ficaria no lugar até a minha volta ao trabalho. Eu esperava apenas que meu acompanhante não tivesse tendência a se irritar facilmente por atrasos, até porque eu o estava pagando, então ele deveria ficar feliz com isso. Sim, sim e sim. Benetnasch é um acompanhante profissional, ele vai fingir ser meu namorado, para ninguém ficar me enchendo o saco durante essa semana. Satisfeito? Queria que eu fizesse o quê? Manter relacionamentos não é o meu forte e arranjar alguém decente de uma hora para outra também não é nada fácil. O x da questão é, o dinheiro é meu, então eu gasto como eu bem quiser, certo? Eu quero gastar com o meu bem estar. Benetnasch, espero que você faça valer meu dinheiro.

Marcamos de nos encontrar num café conhecido, numa das mesas ao fundo. Àquela hora da manhã, poucas pessoas se dispunham a tomar café nesse belo domingo de sol. Estaciono meu carro de qualquer forma na rua e entro no local. Cumprimento a atendente, que sempre me serve pela manhã, e rumo direto ao final do café. Encontro uma senhora de meia idade lendo seu jornal e numa outra mesa, um homem com um moicano de dar medo colocando rios e mais rios de açúcar em sua xícara. Será que eu levei um bolo? Eu já devia estar acostumado com eles, não?

– Ikki Amamiya?

Volto minha atenção a pessoa que está no balcão às minhas costas, a qual tenho a impressão de ter chamado meu nome.

– Desculpe, você disse Ikki?

– Sim. É você, não? – disse um homem de pele bem pálida e cabelos ruivos – Mime Benetnasch. Prazer.

Tomo a mão que me é estendida e não me contenho em dar uma conferida nele. Boa altura, bom físico, boa aparência, parece ter educação impecável. Sobre o balcão, o primeiro caderno de um jornal local e uma xícara de chá? Volto meus olhos a ele. Quem hoje em dia toma chá?

– São meus mesmo.

Não entendo o que ele quer dizer e pisco meus olhos em confusão.

– Os olhos. São meus mesmo. E não, não estou drogado.

O seu sorriso convidativo ofuscou seus olhos no primeiro instante, mas reparando bem, os olhos dele são... vermelhos. Não, ninguém pode ter essa cor de olhos. Não sei como explicar bem. Talvez um castanho avermelhado, bota avermelhado nisso, seria uma boa descrição.

– Hã... Na verdade eu estava reparando na sua xícara. Chá não é algo comum de ver alguém tomando.

– Observador. Isso é bom.

– Não quero parecer mal educado, mas temos que pegar a estrada agora, senão não chegamos no horário para o almoço.

– Pensei que fosse me acompanhar no desjejum.

– Eu não tomo café-da-manhã, mas se deseja companhia...

– Não, sem problemas. É apenas um chá. – diz, terminando de bebê-lo – Pronto. Podemos ir.

Seguro a porta, enquanto ele joga duas notas sobre o balcão, fazendo Mia, a atendente, suspirar.

É, parece que eu tive sorte desta vez.

**oOo**

Eu estou com a minha atenção voltada a estrada e troquei poucas palavras com meu acompanhante desde o café. Meus amigos nos esperam na casa de praia da riquinha do grupo, Saori Kido – neta do famoso Mitsumasa, o presidente da Fundação GRAAD. Ligo rádio, mas por estar me afastando da cidade, a interferência nas estações fica muito alta. Conecto meu mp3 ao rádio do carro e digo a Mime, que ele pode escolher a música que quiser. O ruivo zapeia pelas faixas até escolher uma canção romântica cheia de vitalidade. Ele sorri para mim e tamborila os dedos duas vezes na janela, antes de iniciar um diálogo.

– Não quero parecer chato, mas se vai me apresentar como seu namorado, deveria pensar em uma história.

– Eu pensei que você fosse a história. – eu digo, desviando meu olhar da estrada por alguns instantes.

– De como nos conhecermos, quem eu sou, essas coisas. Para eu encarnar a personagem. Se não disser, eu posso inventar, mas não garanto que vá sair ao seu gosto.

– Ok, então. – eu concordo, abrindo a porta-luvas e entregando um pacote a ele – Enquanto eu vou pensando, você vai contando.

– Obrigado.

Mime vira-se para trás e começa a abrir a sua mala.

– Não vai contar?

– Não, por que? Pretendente me enrolar? – ele rebate, parando o que está fazendo.

– Conte, por favor.

Ele me olha confuso, mas faz o que eu peço.

– Seis mil. Certinho. Satisfeito?

– Muito.

Mime sorri e volta a guardar o pacote.

– Deve começar a pensar em como se sair de situações que te deixem constrangido ou sem reação. Insegurança não é uma característica de quem possui uma relação estável que vai de vento em popa, então seria bom você tentar não ficar vermelho toda vez que ficar sem graça.

– Eu não fico vermelho. – eu digo, mesmo sabendo que um calor sobe pelas minhas faces.

– Fica sim. E ainda pisca os olhos. Parece uma colegial. Como agora. – abro minha boca para retrucar, mas ele não me dá chance para fazê-lo – Não digo para te irritar e sim para te ajudar.

– Ahan. – concordo contrariado.

– Já pensou na história?

– Não me vem nada a mente.

– Ok. Então eu vou dar umas idéias e você as modifica a seu bel prazer, tudo bem?

– Uhum.

– Eu sou cabeleireiro... – volto meu olhar atônito a ele, fazendo-o sorrir – Brincadeira. Nos conhecemos numa da suas idas ao meu consultório? Amigos em comum? Clube de swing?

– Não! Não quero que pense que sou promíscuo e basicamente ele conhece todos os meus amigos, então não rola essa de amigos em comum. Nos conhecemos no café. Em que estávamos agora.

– Certo.

– Você é corretor de imóveis...

– Não quero cortar suas idéias, mas um corretor de imóveis não seria algo mais ou menos esperado?

– E o que você sugere então? – indago, com olhar desafiador.

– Que tipo de profissão você não gostaria que a pessoa que estivesse com você tivesse?

– Artes.

– Você trabalha com publicidade.

– Artistas são mundanos. Relacionam-se com qualquer um para terem inspiração para uma nova obra. Tudo o que fazem é uma grande desculpa. Na verdade não passam de pessoas de ego inflado que nada fazem em pró do mundo em que vivem.

– Generalização pode ser vista como forma de preconceito, sabia? – ele diz calmamente, passando a faixa que havia acabado de começar – Se não fossem os artistas, o que seria da música, das pinturas, das esculturas, dos livros, dos filmes?

– Pergunte a uma criança da África que benefício essas artes trarão para ela.

– O dinheiro convertido em algum programa social?

– E quem te garante que eles realmente fazem isso? Trabalho com esse tipo de gente toda semana. Sei do que falo.

– Então por que está nesse ramo? – me pergunta, franzindo a testa.

– Porque tenho um bom retorno financeiro?

– Não vamos discutir por isso. – ele declara, fazendo um aceno de "deixa disso" com a mão – Sou fotógrafo então. Se importa?

– Não, menos mal. Meu irmão adora fotografia. Mas por que interpretar justamente o tipo de pessoa que eu evito?

– Porque demonstra mudança, quebra de rotina, imprevisibilidade.

Olho para ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas e ele me retorna com uma expressão de "o quê?"

– Tem certeza que quer ser fotógrafo? Seria um ótimo escritor com esse vocabulário.

_Nov-Dez/06 e Jan/07_

**Nota da autora:**

_Inspirada em "Muito bem acompanhada"._


End file.
